hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaede Hanabi
Kaede Hanabi is an NPC created by the user Trivia-chan. She and her older sister Kaede Hanabi are zenko (Inari kitsune), also known as the benevolent fox spirits. Personality Kaede is a carefree young kitsune with an excitable personality and greatly exaggerated sense of humor. Though held back by her big sister from causing any major damage, Kaede does indulge in mischievous behavior befitting her species. Kaede is a huge flirt and loves to play around with human boys. However, she is only at a middle school level of mentality, and thus cannot sustain a relationship for long. This stems from her isolation for most of her childhood, and so, she leaps at the opportunity to meet new friends. Despite her sunny exposition, Kaede can be cautious around those that she doesn’t know that well. Appearance Kaede takes the appearance of a preadolescent girl both in her true and disguised forms. When revealed as a kitsune, she grows fox ears, her canines are elongated, and she sprouts a tail. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * Strength - 6 * Dexterity - 4 * Stamina - 4 * Overall – 5 Social * Charisma - 4 * Manipulation - 5 * Popularity - 6 ''' * '''Overall - 5 Appearance * Cuteness - 8 * S'exiness - 0' * Elegance - 4 * Overall - 4 Mental * Perception - 2 * Intelligence - 3 * Wits - 7 * Overall - 4 Skills Natural * Animals - 6 * Gardening - 6 * Survival - 4 Combat * Melee - 6 * Aim - 2 * Hand-to-hand - 5 * Overall - 4 Talents * Crafts - 5 * Cooking - 5 * Sports – 7 '''(running… usually away from her problems) '''Artistical * Performance - 4 * Dancing - 5 * Musical - 0 ''' * '''Writing - 6 * Drawing - 3 Knowledges ''' * '''Academics - 5 * Occult - 0 * Science - 3 Powers and Mutations In her true form, Kaede has elongated canines, fox ears, and a fox tail, which she usually hides under her human disguise. Her tail often pops out when she is excited, surprised, or scared, as it is especially hard for her to hide her fox tail. Abilities Illusion Kaede is able to create illusions out of thin air to disguise what is really going on. These illusions are seen, heard, felt, smelt, and tasted – for they feel very much real. However, with strong enough magic, the illusions can be dispelled. Shapeshifting This is how Kaede dons her human disguise. She can also impersonate others as well as alter her appearance (usually for comedic effect). Longevity Kaede has a long lifespan. Currently she is only 50 years old, very young by kitsune standards. It is important to note that she is NOT immortal, and can be killed. Seduction Kaede is too young to properly use her kitsune charm to seduce humans. However, she eagerly pesters her older sister on the subject. Possessions Kitsune’s Ball Like all kitsune, Kaede possesses a ball that holds a quantity of her powers. She must be careful to hide it, for if it falls into another’s hands, that person will be able to force her into servitude. Despite Momoji’s warnings, she often flaunts it in public, playing with it as if it were a regular ball. Trivia *Kaede is Japanese for maple *Kaede's surname, Hanabi, contains the Japanese kanji for "fire" and "flower," and thus can be translated as "fire flower." It is more commonly translated as "fireworks," but "fire flower" is a more symbolic translation for the Hanabi sisters. Category:NPCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Middle School Students Category:Heterosexual Category:Kitsune